Inoru Toki (Mirage)
is a regular 18-year-old high school student who fights with the power of the WorldWatches to become the savior of the multiverse, . Originally a shy boy with no direction in his life, Inoru was chosen by the embodiment of the multiverse to travel across the many dimensions, in order to save the worlds from the Day of Oma and defeat the entities that intend to destroy the worlds. History History 2019 A.D.: Invasion of Oma 2013 A.D.: Rescue of Crimson 2018 A.D.: Pilot of the Future 2015 A.D.: Powered Tournament Fighter 2010 A.D.: Bloody Shadows 2006 A.D.: Mage of Worlds 2012 A.D.: Forbidden Gaean Hero 2014 A.D.: Corrupted Save File 2009 A.D.: Gaean Villain Slayer 2015 A.D.: More than One Punch 2013 A.D.: Time-Tainted Hunter 2006 A.D.: Z Hero of Victory 2012 A.D.: LV. MAXIMUM HERO 2014 A.D.: Dazed Time Looper Other Events 2016 A.D.: Ragtag Fighters 2015 A.D.: Food Overlord Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Strengths Weaknesses Forms Rider Statistics: * Rider Height: 2.00 meters * Rider Weight: 92.0 kilograms Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 8.2 tons * Kicking Power: 19.0 tons * Maximum Jump Height: 30.2 meters * Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 5.0 seconds Inoru transforms into by inserting the Kamen Rider World WorldWatch into the D'12 slot on the WorldDriver. His base form's visor reads "WORLD" in English, while the logo on his forehead reads . Inoru's personal weapon in his base form is the Gaia Crusher. This form has three finishers: * '''WorldDriver' finishers: ** : A hologram of Earth appears under World's feet, as he jumps into the air, summoning multiple letters of the word that circle the enemy. World then performs a flying kick into the enemy, as the phrase "TIME END" forms on the projected kick line. * '''Gaia Crusher' finishers: ** : World uses the power of a WorldWatch in the Gaia Crusher in Sword Mode, and performs a powerful slash, depending on the power of the Watch: *** Senketsu: The Gaia Crusher is coated in a crimson energy, before World slashes the enemy with a powerful blow, which has the ability to destroy Life Fibers similar to the Scissor Blades and Byakudan. ** : World channels the power of a WorldWatch in Gun Mode, and performs a powerful blast, depending on the power of the Watch: *** Louise Valliere: The Gaia Crusher is coated in a purple energy, before World fires a powerful explosive shot that has the ability to do Area of Effect (AOE) damage. Appearances: Mirage of Reality Episode 1 - Rider Armors= }} - Super= - Other= }} Equipment Devices Weapons Vehicles Relationships World of Kill la Kill World of DARLING in the FRANXX World of Dragon Ball Super World of Corpse Party World of Zero no Tsukaima World of High School DxD World of No Game No Life World of Fairy Tail World of One Punch Man World of RWBY World of Powerpuff Girls Z World of Sword Art Online World of Mekakucity Actors World of KonoSuba World of Shokugeki no Soma Behind the Scenes Potrayal Rider No. Etymology Notes Appearances References Category:『Kamen Rider World: Mirage of Reality』